


Yell At Me and Leave

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sadness, but comes back, steve leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves Tony after so many fights, Tony doesn't know if he can survive any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yell At Me and Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I decided to write at 12am enjoy

And Steve's screaming in his face. It's only when his face is only inches away from Tony's does he even notice that the blond is crying. 

Tony knows he's messed up, he's messed up big. They fight too much. They hurt too much. They are both broken and they are unhealthy together, but Tony is selfish. Tony can't let Steve go. His entire being would rip apart if Steve were to leave. It did once, he wouldn't survive it a second time.

And then the next day Steve was packing his things. Tony watched from afar, staying out of it to avoid conflict. His heart felt numb. He couldn't move. Steve was leaving him. 

He never knew he'd find himself loving Steve like he did. He admired Steve as a child, but at first Tony had to admit Steve was a huge disappointment when he met him for the first time. Maybe having the super soldier's shield bashed into his face and breaking his nose was apart of that, but that was irrelevent. 

Tony was alone again. Tony was empty. His heart was gone. Steve took it with him in his suitcase. 

Steve is gone for months and Tony just can't move on. He doesn't have motivation to see other people. Carol, Jessica even Pepper try and introduce him to someone new at least once every week. It doesn't work. None of them make him feel like Steve does. 

He goes back to sleeping around. Maybe that'll help keep his mind off Steve. It worked at first. It really did, until the night he decided to sleep with a man again. Having the familiar feeling of someone towering over him and pistoning into his body just reminded him of how it felt with Steve. He ended up crying in the middle of it and the guy didn't really get why Tony was crying, but he seemed to understand near the end when Tony whined out Steve's name multiple times.

It had been a year since Steve left. Tony hasn't even received much as a letter from him. Tony doesn't care anymore. Or so he tells himself because that helps him believe he feels that way. Tony just works, drinks on the weekends and Rhodey has annual visits while he isn't on base so that he can keep Tony on track.

It is on one of those days that Steve knocks at Tony's door. When Tony answers he's speechless and he can't move and his bones suddenly ache. He almost collapses. Before Steve could do anything Rhodey shoved Tony away and threw a hard punch against the blond's jaw, scolding him on how much he's hurt his best friend. Threatening that he could kill him any time he wanted to, but chooses not to because Tony wouldn't want that.

Rhodey leaves them both and drives home alone. Steve rubs at his jawline. He's dirty, ruffed up and looks gross. He looked like he was suffering just as much as Tony had(has) been. Tony invited him in civilly, trying his hardest not to break down. Emotions were taking over him and Steve was the first to burst into tears. 

He tells Tony he's sorry. He tells Tony he couldn't stand being away from him, but it was for the best. He tells him of the women he slept with and only saw his face underneath him and the nightmares he had of Tony falling to his death. Tony just stood and listened. Didn't say a word. Tony was angry. Tony was upset. Tony couldn't take this kind of emotional abuse anymore. 

So he tells Steve he wants nothing to do with him anymore, but he's lying. Tony wants nothing more than to run into Steve's arms and tell him how much he's missed him and how much he can't live without him, but Steve put him through so much pain it was almost unforgivable. Tony can't forgive him, he just couldn't.

Steve's face goes from sadness to fear. Steve explains how Tony gave him a second life. That Tony was the father of this new world for him. That Tony was his entire heart and life and love and he didn't know how he went a whole year without even seeing him in the newspapers. He hugs Tony and Tony stills. Every muscle in Tony's body tenses and his heart begins to race. Feelings bubble up in his chest and before he could stop himself he was crying into Steve's shirt, his hands gripping the fabric of Steve's beaten up shirt tight enough to rip the fabric.

Steve whispers how much he loves Tony into his ear and kissed at his skin, rubbing his back and holding Tony against him. Tony just nods and continues crying. He was broken and hurt and in pain, mad at the person he is in love with, but then he knew they could work it out.

They always do.  
They're soulmates.


End file.
